Asking for Help
by RedHal
Summary: Too shy to go any further beyond friendship, Simon and Jeanette go behind each other's backs and do the unthinkable.
1. Practicing

A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Ross Bagdasarian does.

Warning: a TAD bit of swearing but nothing huge

_**Asking for Help**_

**The Practice**

Simon Seville was standing in front of a Chipmunks Poster in his room alone.

"Alvin. I need your…" Simon rehearsed. "Alvin. I need your….C'mon Simon. Swallow your pride. Alvin. I need your…"

While Simon was trying to get that ONE word out of his mouth, Theodore entered the room thinking he would be alone or at LEAST Simon would be reading. He was not expecting to see his brother looking at a poster on the wall

"Alvin. I need your…" Simon tried again as if the missing word would make him vomit. Then, Simon said something that STUNNED Theodore "Alvin. I need your… DAMNED why can't I say it?"

Simon's thoughts were interrupted by Theodore dropping the food in his hand at the sound of his rule abiding brother swearing.

"Theodore!" Simon exclaimed with a bit of a jump.

"Wow Simon. I didn't think you even knew that word" Theodore said.

"And you know it?" Simon questioned as he crossed his arms and gave his younger brother a look

"I've heard Alvin say it when Dave's not home" Theodore explained. "What are you trying to tell Alvin's picture?"

"Well…" Simon sighed as he closed the door for a bit of privacy. "How can I say this without feeling that need to puke. Remember what happened between me and Jillian before we decided to just be friends?"

"When Alvin tried to change your image?" Theodore asked

"Yeah. Well, I'm sure you recall me saying how I never wanted his help when it comes to girls again"

"Yeah?" Theodore said starting to see what was going on

"Well…I've tried EVERYTHING to get her attention" Simon explained hoping his little brother could figure it out

"You want Alvin's help" Theodore realized

Simon could only nod as he made a face

"But as you can see, the mere THOUGHT of asking for his help makes me cringe" Simon said

"What ever happened to just be yourself?"

"I'm at a dead end on that road" Simon sighed

Meanwhile,

Eleanor Miller walked into the room to see Jeanette pacing looking downright scared

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Eleanor asked

"Just…I have to ask Brittany for something" Jeanette answered

"What?" Eleanor asked innocently wonder what could her eldest sister have that her smarter sister didn't have

"A makeover" Jeanette admitted

Eleanor was NOT expecting that answer

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Eleanor demanded

"I'm Jeanette Miller, the desperate girl who fell for a guy who thinks of her as nothing more than at least a friend" Jeanette sighed as she plopped on the bed

"Jeanette. If you like this guy, then he should like you for you."

"I've TRIED being myself!" Jeanette said. "It's not working so it's time for Plan B!"


	2. Asking for Help

_**Asking For Help Part 2**_

**Asking for Help**

Back at the Sevilles,

Alvin just got home from football practice to see Simon looking nervous and Theodore with a video camera.

"What's with the video camera?" Alvin asked

"He took me a bit too seriously" Simon explained as he had told Theodore that him asking Alvin for help may never happen again and Theodore figured it would be interesting to document it. "So…how was practice?"

"It's fine. I may be quarterback by High…wait a minute. Since when do YOU care about my practice?" Alvin asked

Simon and Theodore were impressed. They didn't think it would take Alvin so long to figure out something was up.

"C'mon you two. I've pulled that gag so many times I can smell it a mile away" Alvin said noticing the impressed looks. "Okay Simon. What do you want?"

"Well…there's this girl" Simon explained. "And… I've TRIED being myself but I'm stuck at the friendship stage"

"But you'd like to go further?" Alvin figured "But as you're not sure how to despite your I.Q. being so high, you need an expert in love"

Simon was about to comment on how he wouldn't go THAT far in describing Alvin, but he was desperate

"Yeah. My I.Q. only works with school work"

"Sure thing. What are brothers for?" Alvin asked

"Need I remind you the LAST time you said that, Theodore was eating dog food?" Simon asked feeling a BIT uneasy

Meanwhile,

"Brittany?" Jeanette innocently asked her sister who had plopped down on her bed after cheerleading practice

"Yes Jeanette?" Brittany asked as she closed her eyes

"I need your help" Jeanette said

Brittany's eyes shot opened and she shot up in bed. NEVER had she heard those four words out of her sister's mouth. But being the oldest, she had certain obligations

"For what?" Brittany asked

"Well…there's this boy I REALLY like and… I want to go further but I'm scared he doesn't…what with me like I am"

"So you're wanting a makeover?" Brittany asked stunned

"Yeah" Jeanette admitted

Brittany COULDN'T believe her ears. Jeanette always hated the idea of changing her image. She wouldn't even paint her nails!

"Of course!" Brittany said jumping up and dragging Jeanette to the vanity


	3. Biggest Problem

Asking for Help Part 3

**Biggest Problem: Lack of Confidence**

A few hours later,

RING RING RING

"Miller residence" Miss. Miller said into the phone. "Hold on. Jeanette!"

A few seconds later, Jeanette came running down the stairs with her hair in curlers and took the phone as Brittany followed

"Hello? Oh Hi!" Jeanette said, her face lighting up to reveal to her sisters that the person on the other line was the boy Jeanette had her sights on "Sure. Sounds great. I'll see you then"

She hung up looking stunned

"Wow. He hasn't even LOOKED at the new you and he's setting up a date" Brittany figured

"It's not a date" Jeanette said. "We're just going to hang out and discuss school tonight. But hopefully by tomorrow night I'll have a date"

"A date? Girl. By the time I get done with you, you'll not only have a date with this guy, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand"

Back at the Seville's.

"See." Alvin said to his brother who had just gotten off the phone as he dug in the closet for something for Simon to wear tonight "That wasn't so hard"

"I honestly don't know how you do it Alvin" Simon admitted. "I felt ready to puke" 

"Simon" Alvin said. "It's amazing you're a rock star with your shyness"

"Well," Simon started to explain before realizing that Alvin COULD take it the wrong way.

He was going to say that it's easy to be shy and be a rock star when you're in the shadow

However, as the Chipmunks were triplets, it only took Alvin noticing Simon's gazing at the poster to realize what Simon was saying.

In the poster, Alvin was six inches tall and Theodore and Simon were two. Alvin was standing in the middle taking up most of the poster and his brothers were hidden.

"It's not like the group's called Simon and the Chipmunks" Simon said realizing his brother was figuring it out

"Do you WANT to sing lead more?" Alvin asked recalling the Mr. Heartthrob episode

"Not really" Simon admitted being perfectly content being left alone by the fans and getting nervous at the look on Alvin's face "Alvin? What are you thinking?"

"Do you still have more of that Mr. Heartthrob potion?"

"No" Simon answered "And I don't have the recipe now that I know you just mixed chemicals unknowingly despite the numerous times I told you not to"

"Rats. I guess we're going to do this the old fashion way. Okay Simon. One of the keys to a woman's heart is confidence. By asking her out for tonight, if ONLY for a dull study date, we're one step ahead. I guess the best thing to do is to take the confidence you use in the concerts and we'll work off of that"

"I just ignore the audience and just focus on the music" Simon admitted

"Okay. Plan B." Alvin said grabbing Simon's hand as he didn't find anything


	4. Contacts

Asking for Help Part 4

**Contacts**

"Alvin. I'm not too sure about this." Simon admitted as he stood in the dressing room at the department store.

"Simon. Your biggest problem when it comes to the ladies is your lack of confidence. If we get you looking confident, you'll feel more confident"

"Feel confident?" Simon asked as he emerged from the dressing room. "I feel restrained"

It was all Alvin could do to keep his mouth from dropping. Apparently, his nerdy brother was hiding a few muscles under the traditional oversized sweater as now he was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans that accented the muscles Alvin had assumed never existed

"Where the hell did you get those? And don't you DARE tell Dave I swore" Alvin asked pointing to the muscles

"I won't" Simon promised before answering as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I guess after that first time you made me your roaty. I couldn't stand the weight of the instruments so I started lifting weights so I can carry them easier. I didn't care if I got muscles from it or not."

"We're getting these" Alvin said remembering that Simon had his eyes on a specific girl

Alvin had dropped by one location first before heading home and got Simon a little surprise

"Now, one final touch" Alvin said handing Simon the surprise when they got home.

Simon backed away from the container with the two circles on it that had an L and an R on each circle.

Flashback

_Simon was feeling pretty low. His family didn't seem to care about him._

"_What's the point? Nobody cares" Simon sighed_

"_What the matter? Feeling unappreciated?" a voice came from out of the blue_

"_Who are you" Simon asked the little devil on the dresser_

"_Your better half" the bad Simon said_

"_Huh?" Simon asked confused as he took off his glasses and looked at the glasses-less chipmunk on the dresser_

"_it's the contacts" he explained "Nobody recognizes me"_

End Flashback

"They won't bite you Simon" Alvin said

Simon took a deep breath and took the contacts.

"Now, put on the new clothes and the contacts and come get me when you're done. I'll be downstairs" Alvin said

Meanwhile,

"Yes!" Brittany screamed when she found the outfit she wanted for her sister and ran to bedroom where Eleanor was being Brittany's assistant and pulling back Jeanette's hair in a high ponytail.

"Jeanette" Brittany told her sister. "If this boy doesn't ask you out, he's an idiot. Now, I have a proposition for you"

"Uh oh" Eleanor and Jeanette said

"Jeanette" Brittany said gently and seriously. "I know you prefer your glasses, but your green eyes will stand out SO much better if you'd just wear these"

She held out a container with two circles that had an L on one and an R on the other.

Jeanette gulped. She had tried contacts once and didn't care much for them. But as she was going for a new look, she decided that her dream boy was worth it

"Okay" Jeanette said


	5. The New Looks

Asking for Help Part 5

**The New Looks**

A few minutes later, Brittany and Eleanor were pacing the downstairs as Jeanette put on the outfit.

RING RING

"Hello?" Miss. Miller asked as she answered the phone. "Hold on a minute. Eleanor! Phone"

"Hello?" the blond chipette said

"_Hi Eleanor" _a familiar voice came

"Hi Theodore. Is everything alright?" Eleanor asked

"_I'm nervous. Just…Simon's asking Alvin for help to try to win a girl's heart" _

Eleanor froze and nearly dropped the phone in shock. SIMON asking for ALVIN'S advice? It was just as weird as Jeanette asking Brittany for a makeover.

"We must have fallen into a parallel universe" Eleanor told her crush. "Because Jeanette asked Brittany to give her a makeover to get a guy's attention"

"_Weird" _

"Tell me about it. Simon and Jeanette may be shy, but they have SOME pride"

"_Do you think that maybe they're trying to impress each other?"_ Theodore asked as if the thought just occurred to him

"Possible" Eleanor mused "Let's just pray that Simon and Jeanette don't become another Alvin and Brittany."

"_I hear that. I've got to go. Simon's starting to come downstairs and I want to see what Alvin did"_

"Same here with Jeanette and Brittany" Eleanor said.

She hung up and went to the foyer and gapped.

Was this her klutzy sister coming down the stairs?

Jeanette was wearing tighter-fitting clothes that didn't hang loose on her, her skirt was a bit longer than usual, but it looked REALLY good on her, and her socks no longer. Her long hair, now curled, was pulled up in a high ponytail with a braid

"C'mon Jeanette" Brittany told Jeanette sounding as if she wasn't done, but the fact she was impressed shone in her eyes. "Walk with a bit more confidence. You're the sister of Brittany Miller: most popular girl in school and Eleanor Miller: star female athlete. You're also an International rock star and he should be downright GRATEFUL he's dating you"

"Jeanette Dear!" Miss. Miller gasped. "you look breathtaking"

"You really think so Miss. Miller?" Jeanette asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs

Eleanor walked up to her sister, pulled her towards the mirror in the hall, and placed Jeanette in front of it

"That's me?" Jeanette asked when she saw her reflection

Meanwhile,

Theodore just hung up to give Eleanor a fair warning that Simon might look a bit different than usual when next she saw him. He then ran out to the foyer and saw his tallest brother coming down the stairs.

If Theodore hadn't been warned, he'd NEVER guess that the chipmunk coming down the stairs was Simon

"Do I really look that bad?" Simon asked Theodore and Alvin as both of their mouths were gaping

"You are NEVER to go to school looking like that" Alvin demanded of his brother

"And why is that?" Simon asked

"You could become more popular than me!" Alvin told him

It was very possible. Between Simon's I.Q. and the muscles developed to carry the instruments and the contacts which emphasized the steel-blue eyes…

Simon looked downright handsome

"I highly doubt that" Simon said having not seen his full new look in a mirror.

Alvin rolled his eyes, grabbed Simon by the wrist and dragged him down to the lab. He then placed his brother in front of the mirror that showed any physical changes from a chemical Simon might have ingested like the hair tonic

Simon couldn't believe the chipmunk in the not-too-tight blue shirt and jeans was him.

"Not QUITE changing your image, but it's enough to get that girl's attention" Alvin said amused at the look on Simon's face. "Now, just remember you are a Seville and an International Rock star. If the girls in Australia thought of you as a 'sex symbol' while looking like a nerd, imagine what they'd think of you now. Of course, you must also remember there's a fine line between confidence and cockiness."

"Which apparently you haven't figured out yet" Simon teased

Alvin gave his brother a playful punch on the arm KNOWING that Simon was just kidding around

"Simon. What time's your date?" Theodore asked

"In fifteen minutes. I've got to get going." Simon said before turning to Alvin. "If this works, then I'll thank you"


	6. The Test

Asking for Help Part 6

**The Test**

Fifteen minutes later,

As Simon was about to meet his date in the park, Alvin and Theodore followed to see if the plan worked. As they hid behind a tree, they saw Simon frozen in place gapping at the girl who HAD to be the date as she was looking around for the traditional looking Simon Seville.

"How'd he land a girl like her?" Alvin whispered to Theodore

Simon took a deep breath.

"Okay Simon. You're an international rock star and you're a blood relative of Alvin Seville. That confidence has to be here somewhere" he said to himself before walking up to the girl

Meanwhile,

Brittany and Eleanor were spying on their sister as Jeanette was looking for her date. Suddenly, a young male chipmunk appeared and Brittany's jaw DROPPED

"How'd Jeanette land a guy like that?" Brittany asked Eleanor

Just then, Eleanor recalled Theodore's warning of how Simon had gone to Alvin for help to win a girl's heart and his suggestion that Simon and Jeanette were trying to win each other over.

Eleanor had to admit that if that was Simon walking up to Jeanette, when he didn't look like a nerd, he looked hot.

Meanwhile,

Simon walked up to Jeanette

"Jeanette?" he asked as if he couldn't believe that was her

She turned and jerked in shock

"Simon?" she asked quietly "Wow."

"I was about to say the same thing" he said looking her over.

Simutaniously, they looked away and closed their eyes

"International rock star" they whispered to themselves before turning to each other "Simon/Jeanette"

They laughed at the fact they had spoken at the same time.

"You first" Jeanette said

"No. You" Simon offered

"Okay" she said pulling out the bit of Brittany she had in her "I don't want to be friends anymore"

Before Simon could register what she was saying, she continued so he wouldn't get the wrong impression. "I want to be more. I've…I've like you Simon. For the longest time"

"I feel the same way" he told her "I just didn't think you'd want me as a boyfriend since most of the time, I'm rejected for Alvin"

"Alvin's a bit too egotistical for me. He and Brittany belong together" Jeanette said

"I hear that" Simon laughed before getting serious. "I also thought that you were more focused on school"

"No. the books were to help keep my mind off of the fact that I thought I didn't deserve you"

"Jeanette We're both in rock groups, we're both the middle child, and we're both nerds" he said before pausing and looking her over and then himself. Then he added. "Well…we don't LOOK like it now, but we are"

Over at Brittany and Eleanor,

"I wish I can hear them" Brittany said straining to hear the private conversation

At Alvin and Theodore,

"I wonder what they're saying" Alvin said

"They're laughing. That's a good thing"

With Simon and Jeanette,

"To think all this because of a misunderstanding" Jeanette laughed before looking confused. "What about your school work?"

"I just like to learn" Simon said. "It's the same with you and your books, Eleanor and her sports, Brittany and her hair, Theodore and his cooking, and Alvin with his moneymaking schemes"

"Looks like we have more in common than we thought" Jeanette giggled

Simon took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth

"Jeanette? Would you like to go to the museum tomorrow with me?"

"I'd love to" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek causing Alvin's mouth to DROP (again)

"tomorrow at noon? I'll pick you up?"

"Sure" She said with a bit of a grin "Contacts optional, new confidence required"

"For both of us" he said as he returned the kiss causing Brittany's mouth to drop this time

"Should we tell our siblings they can stop spying now?" Jeanette asked

"Sure." Simon said

They turned to each pair of siblings

"Come on out you guys!" they chorused

Alvin and Theodore approached from behind Simon and Brittany and Eleanor appeared

"BRITTANY/ALVIN!" Alvin and Brittany exclaimed simultaneously "What are you doing here? Observing my brother/sister! JEANETTE/SIMON!"

"I like the look Simon" Eleanor said

"Same here Jeanette" Theodore said

"I don't believe this" Alvin mused

"I know. I dressed my sister up for a nerd"

"And I did the same to my…did you just call my brother a nerd?"

"Were you about to call my sister a nerd?"

"If the shoe fits."

As Brittany and Alvin started a classic argument, Simon and Jeanette just sighed at each other as did Theodore and Eleanor. The former two knew they were nerds and didn't let it bother them

"I have an idea" Eleanor suggested. "Let's all catch a movie and make it a double date. We can call Dave and Miss. Miller when we get to the Theater"

"Can I pick the movie?" Theodore asked as the group left the arguing twosome alone

"Sure Theodore" Jeanette said

"Hideous Harold Part XIII" Theodore said

Everyone froze and wondered if Theodore had REALLY suggested that. Suddenly, Simon realized just what Theodore was hinting at when his brother slipped his hand into Eleanor's hand.

"Sounds good to me" Simon said before whispering to Theodore. "You've been around Alvin too long"

"Should we offer?" Theodore asked

"Sure" Simon said before calling "Hey Alvin! If you get a chance to stop flirting, we're going to catch the new Hideous Harold Movie!"

"Flirting?" Alvin and Brittany chorused as the other four laughed and walked towards the movies

"What have we created?" Brittany asked

The End

A/N: I'm thinking of a sequel, but wait for the epilogue


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dave had gotten home from work when the phone rang

"Seville residence" Dave said

"_Dave. It's me"_ Theodore's voice came. _"I just called to let you know that the Chipettes, Simon, Alvin, and I are going to the movies and we'll be home around six" _

"Okay Theodore" Dave said "Thank you for letting me know

A few hours later,

Dave was making lasagna when the door opened to reveal the sound of at least two of his three boys laughing. He walked into the entry way and nearly laughed himself at the sight of Alvin sporting a bucket of popcorn on his head

"I don't get it" Alvin said. "How'd you two end the trip with kisses and I got a bucket of popcorn dumped on my head?"

"Because of the whole reason we went to go see the movie" A chipmunk that sounded familiar to Dave but didn't look familiar said.

"Yeah" Theodore said. "The only reason I suggested Hideous Harold was so we can 'comfort' the girls during the scary parts"

"Whereas you knocked Brittany's drink all over her dress, spilt popcorn on her, pushed her out of her seat as you attempted to hide behind her…" the chipmunk that sounded like Simon listed

"Okay. I didn't get the real gist of the reason we went" Alvin admitted

"And it was such an Alvin excuse" Theodore laughed

"What's going on?" Dave asked

"The girls and us went on triple dates" Theodore explained

"Really?" Dave asked stunned that the boys had already gone on their first date

"Yeah" the chipmunk that sounded like Simon explained. "We went to go see Hideous Harold so we'd pay more attention to the girls than the movie… well…it worked for 2/3rds of us"

"Simon?" Dave asked

"That's right!" Alvin realized before turning to his taller brother. "Dave hasn't seen the new look"

"I like it" Dave said looking his son over. "It's still you, but you look more confident"

"I feel more confident" Simon admitted. "thanks to Alvin"

"Alvin?" Dave asked skeptically

"Yeah" Simon said

"Explain over dinner" Dave suggested

"Sounds good" Theodore said

"and if you think he looks good" Alvin said taking off his popcorn hat revealing his more traditional cap. "You should see Jeanette" 

"I ran into Miss. Miller at the gas station. She told me Brittany had given Jeanette a makeover" Dave explained

0000

Meanwhile at the Millers,

"So, how was the movie?" Miss. Miller as the girls

"Great" Eleanor sighed having spent the entire time in Theodore's arms

"Wonderful" Jeanette added with the same loving sigh as she had paid more attention to Simon than the movie

"Terrible" Brittany said storming into the house looking like a mess

"What movie did you six go see?" Miss. Miller asked

"Uh…" the younger girls stuttered as they had paid more attention to the dates than the movie

"'Hideous Harold'" Brittany said "NEVER go to a horror movie with Alvin Seville!"

"Well, sounds like Brittany could have had a better date, but by the looks of it, you two are on cloud nine"

"We are Miss. Miller. Now that Simon and Jeanette are together, Theodore gathered the courage to ask me out" Eleanor said. "And you should have seen what Alvin did to Simon"

"What did Alvin do to Simon?" Miss. Miller asked before turning to Jeanette. "I take it that Simon was the lucky boy you got all dressed up for"

"Yeah." Jeanette confirmed. "But he basically went to Alvin for help the same way I went to Brittany. We have so much more in common than I thought"

"Now if only we can salvage Alvin and Brittany's relationship" Eleanor sighed

"Don't worry Ellie" Jeanette said "I think between the four of us, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes will be the couples of the year"

The REAL End

A/N: Okay. There's the epilogue. Do you still want the sequel? And also, on my profile, I have a poll for whether or not to add a second chapter which would be the 'sequel' to Spring Break. I'm going to base whether or not a chapter comes off of that so PLEASE take it. Also, if you want to see me write something (besides my Ash and Aaron Saga which is on Hiatus due to writer's block), don't be afraid to P.M. me


End file.
